vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet ANN
Sweet Ann is a Vocaloid released by PowerFX. She was the first vocaloid created using Yamaha’s Vocaloid2 upgraded software PowerFX Vocaloid. Her name is a pun based on her origins, meaning that Sweet-Ann = Swe-den. She is voiced by "an Australian singer whose artist name is 'Jody'". History PowerFX took steps when Sweet Ann was to be released. They advertised her by creating a MySpace page and uploaded demos to YouTubeSweet Ann VS. Kitto. Sweet Ann was an enormous improvement over the past vocaloids, although because of her boxart initial users were immediately turned off. Sweet Ann's boxart caused a new stir among the vocaloid fans due to her neck consisting of metallic staples, a feature that is also included on Big Al's forehead. Despite all of this Nico Nico users jumped at the opportunity to buy Sweet Ann in order to make fun of her odd looking boxart. This produced a joke on Nico, in which Sweet Ann is made to shoot beams from her eyes. Usage for Music Her voice is an improvement over past female voices Lola and Miriam. As her name suggests, her voice is meant to sound "sweet" and she has a varity of uses within music. She is mostly used for pop music but is ideal for early-mid 20th century rock/country songs. She also has a distinct Australian accent within her voice. She lacks the breathing phonetic, users sometimes substitute other Vocaloids like Miku when they have to make Ann breath for a song. Prior to Sonika's release, she was the only Vocaloid 2 capable of singing in English; Prima was released but her voice was not suitable or too difficult to work with for the same songs Sweet Ann could sing. When Luka Megurine was released, Sweet Ann became a frequent back up singer for Luka during songs where Luka sung in English. Notable Songs :There are at least 140 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 1,500 videos on Youtube which are related SWEET ANN. See NicoVideo Search: SWEET ANN and YouTube Search: SWEET ANN : More than 20 of her songs were viewed over 8,000 times on Nico: Youtube Playlist Crazy Composed by Willie Nelson Sung by Patsy Cline Cover by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Let it Be Sung by The Beatles Cover by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Still Alive Uses RealStrat & RealGuitar From: Portal Sung by Ellen McLain Cover by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast すいーとあん　のうた (Sweet Ann no Uta) Music and Lyrics by Daisuke.S-P Sung in English then in Japanese. Highlights some of the concerns with English Vocaloids and contains the lyrics "I don't understand Japanese". *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Night Light Dance '08 【EURO DANCE】 Music and Lyrics by Anmerutsu-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) / Remix Song by ryo (Supercell) Cover by Anmerutsu-P (in English) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Luka Luka Night Fever (duet ver.) Duet with Luka Megurine Song by Samfree Cover by Anmerutsu-P (in English) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Salamander Song by Ellegarden Cover by Anmerutsu-P The upload features artwork by Miguel Mushakoji (武者小路ミゲル)Miguel Mushakoji - Sweet Ann, Salamander *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast @ Your Side Music and Lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Night of the Magic (Original MX) Music Lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Last Christmas Sung by Wham! Cover by Kusemono-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast No Surprises Sung by Radiohead Cover by Kusemono-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 君、微笑んだ夜 / Kimi, Hohoenda Yoru (The night you smiled) From: Steam Detectives Sung by Elika Cover by KarinHiiragiMothraP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast モンスター (Monster) Trio with Yuki Kaai and Big Al as back up singers Sung by Pink Lady Cover by KarinHiiragiMothraP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Amazing Grace Christian hymn Amazing Grace Cover by Chata *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Killing me softly with his Song Composed by Charles Fox and Norman Gimbel Cover by Chata *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast My Time To Be A Star (8 bit remix) From: Robotech Sung by Lynn Minmei Cover by jaimevalenzuelamusic *YouTube broadcast SEVENTH MOON From: Macross 7 Lyrics by K. Inojo Composition/Arrangement by Kawachi Atsutaka Sung by Fukuyama Yoshiki (Basara Nekki) Cover by kagura555 The upload features artwork by HOMEX HOMEX - Sweet Ann, Seventh Moon *YouTube broadcast Information High From: MACROSS PLUS Lyrics by Dai & Ken=Go Composition/Arrangement by CMJK Sung by Gabriela Robin Cover by Vocanushi *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Machine in Love Music and Lyrics by SeriousMF *YouTube broadcast I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus Uses RealStrat, VIONE, EZD-Nashville, iclone, MusicMaker. Written by Tommie Connor Cover by tmusiclabo *YouTube broadcast Boulevard of broken dreams Sung by Green Day Cover by migge65 *YouTube broadcast Golden Brown Sung by The Stranglers Cover by zgock(３Ｄ脳内ＡｎｎＰ) *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast 天城越え / Amagigoe Enka ballad Cover by basue P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Scarborough Fair A traditional English ballad Cover by subana *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast God Knows... From: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Sung by Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya) Cover by kagura555 *YouTube broadcast Magnet Duet with Big Al Song by Ryuusei-P Cover by Leo-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Turn Me On Uses iclone Made by feralbass *Youtube broadcast Trivia *She is loosely based on "The bride of Frankenstein". It should be noted most modern references of the character from the moive also contain the same stitches around her neck as Ann has. Her stitches are often mistaken for a choker. *Her boxart is styled on early 20th century posters, which has led to many users to mistake the background for other things like fire. Due to the shading of her boxart she is sometimes depicted as having very light blonde hair and tanned skin, to which some fans jokingly refer to her then as "Tan Ann" or "SweetTann". *She is the first English vocaloid to have a depiction as such on her boxart, although at this point the general idea of a true "avatar" would not be not considered until Miku's release a few months later. *After Big-Al's redesign by Ash Georgick the artist asked for fan feedback about a possible redesign for Sweet Ann and a competition was mentioned by Bil Bryant from Power FX.VO: Sweet Ann mainstaysPower FX interview: Bil Bryant *Sweet Ann has become so popular with the Japanese audience that there is an MMD model for her. after Sweet Ann's MMD model was created, people began to make other English Vocaloids into models, such as Big-Al who's model was created by Nukude(on youtube), along with Leon. *Sweet Ann can be heard singing in the background of a few of the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade songs, even though she is not a Crypton Future Media Vocaloid. Gallery File:SweetAnnMMD_dance.png|Sweet Ann Model by しゅき (Shuki) File:Sweet_Ann_v2_Final_Copy_by_ShakeThatPony.png|Model Edit by ShakeThatPony B5cb18fe288f28dff96bafbce626ec8b.jpg|Art by Ash Georgick External Links * Twitter: PowerFX1 * MySpace: Sweet Ann * Offical Site: しゅき (Shuki)'s Sweet Ann model * VPVP Wiki: Sweet Ann References Category:Vocaloid2